Nunca me Abandones
by Winned
Summary: Las personas amadas no dejan de irse. Solo cometes estupideces de las que seguramente te arrepentirás en la mañana. Cuando hay tanto dolor y frustración en tu corazón, ¿Cómo encuentras el maldito camino de vuelta? Todo comienza a tener sentido, cuando te das cuenta que estas ebria sobre el lavabo de un baño publico, con tu profesor de artes lamiéndote la nuca.
1. No Finjas que te Importa

_Fue un año difícil._ _Estoy tratando de sobrevivir cada día a la vez hasta finalmente volver a sentirme viva; no dejo de preguntarme si algún día lo conseguiré. ¿A quién le importa de todos modos?_

La música era estridente, sentía mi mundo en pausa… dentro de una botella. Mi vista ya estaba sumamente nublada y mis piernas cruzadas no dejaban de ser acariciadas por el hombre junto a mí. No podía permitirme el quedarme dormida sobre la mesa, no de nuevo. De alguna manera el sueño se vio acompañado por la risa, esa que hace que te duela el estómago al no poder detenerte.

-¡Y entonces el tipo llega a su casa borracho en la madrugada, ve a su esposa esperándolo con una escoba y le pregunta, ¿Estas barriendo?!- mi acompañante soltó una escandalosa carcajada mientras yo golpeaba la mesa con fuerza sin dejar de reír. Tome el tequilero y de manera impulsiva lo lleve a mis labios, de un solo trago resbalo su contenido alcohólico en mi garganta. Cuando quise llegar más lejos y me dispuse a romper el pequeño vaso de vidrio contra el suelo, alguien me lo arrebato de las manos.

-Hola, buenas noches, que bien que se divierten- pronuncio con una sonrisa un hombre joven, de mi edad… 20 años. Su cabello era agradable, alborotado pero sedoso al tacto; al igual que su mirada, amenazadora pero cálida con el tiempo.

-¡Oh, Gray! ¡Hola!- pronuncie con suma ternura e infantilidad en mi voz; estire los brazos hasta alcanzarlo y colgarme de su cuello sin dejar de reír como boba. ¡Había llegado el príncipe azul!

-Es suficiente princesa, vámonos- pronuncio irritado, dejando sobre la mesa un par de billetes al mismo tiempo que miraba amenazadoramente al tipo que me hacía compañía.

Si la noche estaba por terminar, podía continuarla de camino a casa, así que estire mi brazo intentando alcanzar la botella de tequila, pero Gray la tomo con mucha más rapidez que yo.

-¡No, no! ¡Dámelo, Gray! ¡Es mía!- chille mientras era guiada a la salida. La música de a poco se fue apagando, al igual que el olor a humo y alcohol, cada tambaleante paso que daba me decía lo mal que me encontraba; pese a eso no quería que la noche terminara… quería regresar.

 _El tipo con el que estaba lucia atractivo, debí dejar que me acompañara al baño cuando se ofreció._

Una vez que mis botas tocaron el pavimento volví a insistir e intente arrebatarle la botella -Ya basta tonta, has bebido suficiente, estas borracha- murmuro malhumorado sin soltar mi mano, sin permitirme desplomarme ahí mismo, sin permitirme que me humillara más a mí misma; era la única persona que se preocupaba por mis heridas. Sonreí de medio lado y lo golpee en el pecho.

-¡He, he! ¡No levantes falsos! ¡Si no me acuerdo en la mañana, no paso!- solté una carcajada traviesa pero el decidió que no era gracioso y me tomo del brazo con fuerza mientras emprendía su marcha en las desiertas calles de la ciudad -¡Oye! ¡Espera idiota, me lastimas!- grite al mismo tiempo que me retorcía hasta que me libero. Mi rostro se tornó serio acompañado de mi sensual y provocadora mirada de mujer ebria; di un paso a la derecha, luego otro a la izquierda y dos hacia atrás.

-¡Mírate! ¡No puedes ni mantenerte en pie! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- reclamo con sumo enfado, a lo que yo comencé a reír, emoción que no pude entender pues en el fondo no quería nada más que llorar- ¡Es la tercera vez en esta semana que tengo que sacar a arrastras de un bar! ¡Si sigues abusando del alcohol de esta manera te puedes enfermar! ¡Esa porquería mata lentamente!-

-¡No te preocupes, no tengo apuro!- pronuncie torpemente con suma alegría sin dejar de reír.

-¡Lucy!- volvió a reclamar Gray, en busca en vana de un poco de sobriedad y madures en mi sistema. Con paso torpe y a punto de terminar en el suelo en cualquier momento gracias a los estúpidos tacones de mis botas, de alguna manera logre terminar frente a él, donde con mis fríos dedos levante la comisura de sus labios hasta dibujarle una sonrisa. El gruño pero yo solté una carcajada al plantarle un beso más fugaz que una estrella.

El hombre me aparto, dio media vuelta y con paso firme dio tres pasos veloces que le sirvieron como impulso para arrojar la botella de tequila muy lejos. Confundida, solo pude escuchar el _crack_ del vidrio al tocar el pavimento.

-¡He, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- me queje a lo que él me miro con desilusión -¡Yo estoy en contra del alcohol Gray, por eso lo tomo! ¡Para que se acabe!- justifique en un vago intento por defender mi pobre salud emocional.

Sin previa autorización, poso su mano en mi espalda la cual bajo hasta mi cintura, mientras que con la otra se dedicó a acariciar mi rubia y ya desaliñada melena -Sé que duele, sé que tienes miedo… ¡Pero esta no es la manera!-

 _¡No me jodas!_

-¡Suéltame, suéltame ahora! ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¡No estuviste ahí cuando todo sucedió! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!- grite al tiempo que golpee su pecho con descomunal fuerza a pesar de tratarse de mí. Intento no alejarse pero al final los incesantes golpes me dieron mi espacio -¡Nunca fuiste parte de nuestra familia, siempre fuiste un intruso! ¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme! ¡Déjame sola!- una vez dicho aquello me di media vuelta y con paso tambaleante comencé a andar sin un rumbo determinado.

Paso el rato y mis tobillos comenzaron a gritar de mera agonía exigiendo un descanso, mis parpados no obedecían mi voluntad y cedían con debilidad. Sentí náuseas y mi estómago gruñía escandalosamente, había una tercera guerra mundial en su interior.

-¿Ya estas cansada? No puedes ni caminar en línea recta, tomemos un taxi- murmuro el chico con cautela, quien no se había apartado de mi ni un solo segundo pese a mis crueles palabras -Prométeme que no vomitaras-

 _Tengo sueño, ¿Ya es hora de dormir?_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me levante de la cama de un salto y casi arranco la puerta del baño al abrirla. Separe mis labios y el vómito desgarro mi garganta -Buenos días- le escuche decir detrás de mí mientras peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos hasta crear una coleta improvisada.

Una vez que las gárgaras cesaron tire de la cadena y todo el tequila de la noche anterior descendió hasta el drenaje. Cerré la tapa del inodoro y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el mientras cubría mi rostro con los brazos -Oh, santo cielo. ¡Mi cabeza!-

-Trate de detenerte- aclaro Gray antes de que pudiese culparlo.

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?- pregunte, tratando de sonar sutil, pero se escuchó más como una queja.

-Porque sé que estas herida y te aseguro que abrirle las piernas a un extraño mientras estas ebria no te hará sentir mejor- Apreté el ceño ante su rudo comentario.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡¿Qué si es eso lo que quiero?!- exclame desafiante, pero nada conseguía desplomada en el suelo del baño sosteniéndome del inodoro como si mi vida dependiese de él.

Se aproximó aún más a mí y me golpeo con su puño de cemento en la mollera. Reprimir mi grito de dolor fue la única forma de salvar el poco orgullo del que aun podía presumir -Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve a usar ese brillante cerebro tuyo, podría comenzar a oxidarse. Quizás esta suspendido en alcohol- Le saque la lengua aun a sabiendas que me veía como una malcriada.

-¿Juvia… se molestó?- pregunte por lo bajo sintiéndome avergonzada, tratando de convencerme a mí misma que él había ido a buscarme por mero compromiso familiar, no porque yo le importase.

-No, ella entiende-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas -Lo siento-


	2. Rota

_Si vas a romperme el corazón, recuerda que tú estás ahí…_

-Maldita sea- murmure por lo bajo enterrando mi rostro en la almohada.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro sentándose a mi lado, con una aspirina y un vaso de agua en sus manos. Tome la medicina, sin poder evitar el sentirme la persona más patética sobre la faz de la tierra al sentir su mirada en mí. No dejaba de decepcionarlo, incluso había llegado al punto de estar decepcionada de mi misma.

¿Acaso, esa era mi naturaleza? ¿Hacer todo mal y defraudar a todo el mundo? Ser, tan cobarde.

-Lo estaré. No te preocupes más por mí, ve a casa-

-Lucy-

Me recosté sobre la cama dándole la espalda, fingiendo desinterés -Lo digo enserio Gray, vete-

Solo escuche su pesada respiración mientras murmuraba por lo bajo -Te veré en la escuela- y entonces azoto la puerta al salir.

-Lucy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto después de clases?- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz. Estaba en la escuela y frente a mi pupitre estaba el profesor de artes y consejero escolar, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- murmure al ser descubierta tomando una siesta en medio de la clase. El me guiño un ojo y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Has hecho algo que me haga pensar eso?-

-No- culmine y la clase continuo. El profesor Dragneel era quizá el profesor más joven de toda la escuela, tenía muchas admiradoras a sus espaldas, principalmente por esa actitud picara que lo caracterizaba. Tal como dijo, apenas sonó la campana me hizo quedarme después de clases.

-Sígueme a mi despacho-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte en vano, pues no contesto. Una vez llegamos a su despacho, una pequeña habitación donde solo había un par de sillas y un escritorio, me extendió una carpeta con mi nombre escrito en ella. Revise su interior, en ella estaba todo mi historial académico.

-Revise tu curriculum, tus notas son excelentes, aunque faltas mucho a clases- se inclinó sobre su asiento y me miro burlón -Dime, acaso… ¿Tiene resaca, señorita Heartfilia?-

Arroje los papeles contra su escritorio -Soy buena con los exámenes, ¿Y eso que?- me puse de pie abruptamente dispuesta a salir, pero me tomo bruscamente del brazo obligándome a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Quiero que seas mi modelo-

-¿Mo-? ¡¿Qué?!-

Él sonrió con picardía y volvió a acomodarse detrás del escritorio -Hare una pintura para una exposición dentro de tres meses y tú eres lo que estoy buscando, tus notas son perfectas así que no me sentiré tan culpable por robar tu tiempo-

Sonreí, con ironía -Es una broma-

Soltó una breve risa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -No, no lo es-

Me cruce de brazos, incapaz de creer que ese hombre hablase con seriedad -¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Hay tantas chicas lindas en la escuela!-

-¿Por qué tu no? tienes algo, eres atractiva- mi corazón me traiciono y dio un brinco sin mi permiso, el noto como mi clara piel se tornó carmín y sonrió cautivador -¿Fui muy atrevido? Hable con la verdad, no tienes por qué creerte un patito feo-

 _Solo se está burlando de mí._

Levante la mirada, determinada a no ser objeto de sus burlas -¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! ¡Gracias por la oferta!- me puse de pie y camine hasta la salida- ¡Ni se le ocurra pensar que rechazo la oferta por problemas de autoestima! ¡Nos vemos en clase, profesor!- y entonces cerré bruscamente la puerta detrás de mí, sintiéndome poderosa.

Pero entonces toda mi confianza se desplomo, mi corazón se encogió y comenzó a doler.

A lo lejos Gray iba a casa con su novia, Juvia. Era lo normal, después de todo estaban en la misma clase.

Sabía que debía dejar de mirar, que seguir mirando solo me lastimaría más… pero no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos.

Ella dejo de caminar, agacho su cara avergonzada y lo sostuvo de la camisa con dos dedos; él comprendió y un tanto avergonzado le planto un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

Comencé a alejarme, caminando lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño. Una vez ahí me mire al espejo con rabia al notar las lágrimas en mis mejillas, abrí el grifo y me moje la cara con más agua de la necesaria. Tome aire y volví a ver mi reflejo, estaba empapada y me había estropeado el delineador. Llore con más fuerza.

 _Aún recuerdo su rostro cuando la mira, lo hace como si ella fuese la cosa más especial que hay sobre la tierra. Él nunca me ha mirado así._

 _Él es muy feliz junto a ella. La ama de verdad y ella a él. Se complementan el uno al otro. Lo sé, él no es para mí, nunca lo fue._

 _Pero…mi corazón no lo entiende._


	3. Midriasis

La música es estridente, trata de perforar mis tímpanos. Muevo la cadera y muevo los brazos siguiendo el ritmo. El chico frente a mi aprieta su agarre en mi cintura, creo que estoy por desplomarme. La cabeza me da vueltas, el suelo no deja de moverse. Lo aparto sutilmente de mí y me llevo las manos al rostro cubriendo mis labios. Corro al baño.

 _Maldita sea…_

Me miro al espejo, me veo mal… muy mal. Me rompe el corazón verme así. Tomo aire, lo contengo, luego lo suelto. Golpeo mis mejillas. Las chicas a mí alrededor solo me miran de reojo y me ignoran inmediatamente.

 _Vamos Lucy, todo está bien, todo está muy bien. ¿Vas a llorar ahora? ¡No seas patética!_

Retoco mi maquillaje y salgo del baño. Busco con la mirada y agarro la mano del primer chico que veo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile conmigo. El cambio constante de las luces juega con mi visión. Ignoro lo mal que me siento y comienzo a bailar a su alrededor, soy correspondida y enredo mis brazos en su cuello y le acaricio la pierna con el tacón, él me sube la blusa y juega con mi sostén mientras que con otra mano me aprieta una nalga. Ni siquiera espero a que termine la canción, voy a besarlo, pero me detengo abruptamente.

-Profesor Dragneel-

El me mira confundido un par de segundos, medita silenciosamente mientras seguimos tan cerca el uno del otro, envueltos entre las luces, el alcohol y el humo de los cigarrillos. Entonces me sonríe –Lucy- me sobresalto al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre entre todo el alboroto. Retiro mis brazos de él y comienzo a alejarme rápidamente en silencio, pero apenas si logro dar dos pasos cuando siento como tira de mi brazo regresándome a su lado -¿Es que acaso ya es tu hora de dormir?-

-Esto no es correcto- Me toma bruscamente del rostro con las dos manos, me acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares. Acerca su boca a la mía sin parpadear, puedo sentir su respiración acariciar mi piel pero sus labios nunca tocan los míos.

-Midriasis. ¿Quién te ha dado drogas?-

-¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!- culmino soltándome de su agarre. Retrocedo lentamente chocando con las personas, él me mira fijamente sin apartar la mirada, no sé cómo interpretar lo que hay frente a mí y huyo al baño de nuevo. Me miro al espejo y contemplo fijamente mis ojos.

 _¡Eres una tonta!_

Escucho como la puerta del baño se cierra de golpe. Dirijo mis ojos hacia la salida y lo veo de pie dentro del baño de mujeres. Es tan apuesto, debo admitirlo, no puedo culpar a todas sus fans por estar tan pérdidas por alguien como él. Las demás chicas perciben la atmosfera y optan por salir corriendo de ahí; alcanzo a percibir como una de ellas le toca sutilmente la mano.

Le pone el seguro a la puerta y cuando comienza a aproximarse hacia mí, sonrío de medio lado y me cruzo de brazos -¿Seguirme hasta el baño? ¿No es eso rogar demasiado?-

Se para frente a mí agachándose ligeramente para mirar fijamente mis ojos llenos de orgullo -¿Cómo podría dejar sola a mí querida alumna, alcohólica y drogadicta?-

Aprieto los puños enterrando las uñas sobre mi piel -¡Si lo que pretende es chantajearme para que acepte ser su modelo para esa estúpida pintura, puede olvidarse de ello! ¡No pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo en algo como eso!-

Él sonríe y me sostiene de la barbilla -Para ser un patito feo, tienes una lengua muy afilada-

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras aprieto mi cuerpo contra el suyo, presionando mi rodilla en su entrepierna -No es lo mismo que me dijo en su despacho, profesor-

Enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y lo sujeta sin lastimarme -Te hable francamente, pero justo ahora no veo nada más que una mujer barata y vulgar, rota, que se acostaría con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a meterse entre sus piernas- Me quedo estática ante sus duras palabras, sabiendo muy en el fondo, aun sin querer admitirlo, que todo aquello era verdad. Se acerca un poco más a mí y me susurra en el oído -Dime, ¿Cuánto sueles cobrar por tus servicios? ¿Hay alguna clase de descuento?- Me acorrala contra la pared, puedo sentir su respiración en mi mejilla y sus dientes morder mi oreja.

 _¡No lo golpees! ¡No lo golpees! ¡No caigas en su juego!_

-Creí que era una mujer barata y vulgar-

No puedo evitarlo y suelto un suspiro al sentir sus labios tocar mi cuello -Pues, veras Lucy, yo no soy un hombre cualquiera- me toma de los muslos y me sube al lavabo –Puedo asegurarte que encontrare el diamante que proteges con tanto recelo-

Cruzo las piernas atrapando su cintura y me sostengo en sus hombros –Entonces será un verdadero placer verle falla, Profesor Dragneel- Él se abre la cremallera y aparta mi ropa interior. Su guía son sus manos, sus ojos no se apartan de los míos.

Me entra la curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que él vera en mis ojos? Me doy cuenta de mi arrogancia cuando vislumbro una vez más como soy incapaz de entender siquiera los suyos. Sus ojos son hermosos, un par de esmeraldas, un verdadero misterio para alguien tan ignorante como yo.

Me acerco a su boca pero él me esquiva y lame mi cuello, empuja su cuerpo hacia el mío y mi espalda se arquea. Es rítmico, suave, profundo. Lo escucho gruñir arriba de mí y me emociono. Acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar.

 _Gray…_

* * *

 **Midriasis: Dilatación anormal de la pupila.**


End file.
